real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard To Resist
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Céleste arrives at Redemption Island, shocking Fay as she didn't expect to see her. Céleste is happy that Fay survived it this long and wishes her the best of luck. As the duel starts, the two girls give it their all. Céleste shows a side of her no one has ever seen yet. She's full of energy and wants to beat Fay. Fay performs very strong as well, making this a very tough showdown. After almost two hours of balancing, it's Fay who drops out first, making Céleste the winner of the duel. The two girls hug each other. Fay wishes her the best of luck and after hugging Jeff, she leaves Redemption Island. Honolulu Back at camp, it's 2 vs 2 vs 2 it seems like. Zlatan and Gabriëlle quickly go inside the woods, Berry and Frossi decide to talk in the shelter and Elina takes Zoey to the beach. Elina tells Zoey that she felt threatened by Céleste and that she was too risky in the game. Zoey thinks it's bullshit but she says she will still be loyal to her. She makes an confessional, saying that she needs Elina because otherwise she will go home. As Zlatan and Gabriëlle go inside the woods, they look pissed that their plan didn't work. Gabriëlle is starting to get pissed off by Frossi and Berry, sabotaging their plans all the time. Zlatan then suggests voting off either Frossi or Berry next. Berry says that the game is becoming more fun. He hopes to play more with his friend Frossi. Frossi agrees. They don't have a strategy talk at all. Challenge The remaining six players enter the challenge area. For this challenge, everyone needs to build a tower of bricks. After one hour, the person who build the highest tower wins. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone quickly starts building. Surprisingly, Gabriëlle is in the lead for the very first time. Elina and Frossi are quickly behind her. Zoey realizes that she's being seen as a big physical threat. She decides to throw the challenge now she knows she isn't in danger. Zlatan is messing up a lot while Berry slowly starts making a comeback. Frossi passes Elina with building, almost catching up Gabriëlle. After one hour, the places are; 6th: Zoey 5th: Zlatan 4th: Elina 3rd: Berry 2nd: Gabriëlle Which means, Frossi wins individual immunity! Frossi is very relieved and hugs Berry. Gabriëlle glares, she almost won immunity and she's verbally pissed. She walks away, angrily. Honolulu At camp, Gabriëlle and Zlatan discuss the possibility of taking out Berry. Gabriëlle is still very frustrated. She says she could've won it if Frossi wasn't there. Zlatan points out that once Berry is gone, they can focus on the returnees. Gabriëlle agrees. Berry and Frossi decide to take a swim. Berry feels like he's immune as well because his pal won the challenge. He's very glad. Berry points out how angry Gabriëlle acted today. Frossi agrees and suggests taking her out. Elina and Zoey make themselves ready for tribal tonight. Elina asks Zoey if they should do Gabriëlle or Berry. Zoey thinks Berry should go because of his close relationship to Frossi and that they're way more likable than Gabriëlle and Zlatan. Elina points out that those two are closer and stronger and even smarter than Frossi and Berry. Zoey thinks that's bullshit and the two girls do not agree again. Tribal Council The final six enter tribal council. Zoey smiles as she sees Caleb sitting at the jury bench. Jeff asks how the vote should go and Gabriëlle points out that they should vote out for the person who is easily getting the jury votes. Elina looks at Zoey while she is making weird faces to Dunya, messing around. However, Jeff asks Zoey what she is going to do tonight and Zoey straight up says she will vote for the person she thinks is the biggest threat, making Gabriëlle smile. The final six then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Gabriëlle . . . . Gabriëlle . . . . Berry . . . . Berry 2 votes Berry, 2 votes Gabriëlle... . . . . . . . . Gabriëlle (Gabriëlle sighs) . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . . . . . Will be declared after a revote since this last vote is for Berry. Berry and Frossi look shocked just like Gabriëlle and Zlatan. Zoey looks at Elina and frowns, getting pissed off by the fact she keeps flipping. Zoey says to her that she sticks by voting Berry and that she will go to rocks. She will win the duel anyways. Berry looks shocked at the two girls. Elina looks as much as surprised as Berry. Zlatan, Frossi, Elina and Zoey vote again. . . . . Gabriëlle . . . . Berry . . . . Berry . . . . . . . . Last vote... . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . . . . . Berry (3-1) Frossi looks dissapointed, just like Berry. Berry grabs his bag, hugs Frossi and thanks Elina for trying. He shakes Zoey's hand and completely ignores Zlatan and Gabriëlle. He gets his torch snuffed and thanks the group for playing. Elina looks at the jury, feeling ashamed for doing what Zoey wanted. Votes Gabriëlle voted Berry: "You're such a sweet grandpa but I rather have my own grandpa at the island with me. Bye!" Zlatan voted Berry: "You got a golden heart but you just are too strong." Zoey voted Berry: "You got the lucky factor this season. You're likable, you're smart and don't get me wrong but old men always do well. So I have to stop you now. Bye, Berry. It was a pleasure meeting you." Elina voted Gabriëlle: "I will be called out for this most likely but I don't give a sh*t anymore. It's my game!" Frossi voted Gabriëlle: "Lord you're a mean girl." Berry voted Gabriëlle: "You're so sneaky and smart, you really need to go home." Revote Votes Zlatan voted Berry: "Easy choice! Fingers crossed." Zoey voted Berry: "I thought us favorites played with our brains? What the hell, Elina?! You better vote Berry as well or otherwise it's gonna get real messy in here!" Elina voted Berry: "I have to do this for my own game. I'm so sorry Ber." Frossi voted Gabriëlle: "Please go home." Final Words "You asked me back, and I played my heart out in there. I have to admit, playing Vanuatu was a much bigger adventure because of all the strategies and journeys. However, getting to meet Elina, Zoey, Céleste and even Caleb, who is sorta against me or something- was an amazing experience too! May the best person win this season, cheers!" - Fay, 8th Place